


Capture the Destroyer

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, a half truth, mention of many characters who are off-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Loki comes to visit Sif in the prison of Asgard.  Sif, who saved Midgard from so many dangers by leading them to Asgard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadySif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/gifts).



Her mind's eye provided where the lines of the Bifrost would sear into the tarmac, and Sif used that mental image to guide her hands as she whipped out her glaive and began to go through the motions of mock combat and exercise with it, its lethal tip touching feather-light at certain points of the bifrostprint.

"They're getting restless," Bruce said, keeping just out of reach of that ow-looking thing he knew could easily wake up his Other Guy.

"With good reason, Dr. Banner," Striker said.  "Lady Sif, you have kept your promises thus far, and accordingly I have kept my people at heel.  But I cannot speak for the others you have recruited to ...assist us."

Even with her eyes closed, Sif could picture the unease on Banner's face.  "Soon enough, we shall all be in Asgard.  And with the placing of the rightful prince upon the throne, all of us will have all the blessings we could desire," Sif said.

"And this...set of katas is a part of that?" Striker asked.

"I have been a warrior longer than your belief system has been in place," Sif informed him.  "I know the sound of doubt, and will remind you how unfounded it is.  And what befell your colleagues who challenged me when I said I know what I am doing."

"I have do doubts in you, Lady Sif, do not mistake me.  My question is mere curiosity."

"Good," she said, opened her eyes, and looked up at the clouds above.  "Open the Bifrost, brother of mine!"

The touchings had signaled a desire for a broader and larger Bifrost transmission, one big enough to bring Sif's entire army.  And Heimdall had provided exactly what she had asked for.

And when the lights of Bifrost passage went away, the Hulk roared.

* * *

* * *

Sif opened her eyes, not having expected anything to have changed from when she had closed her eyes to savor the memory of the moment her victory had been irreversable.  _The moment when I saved Midgard and all the other places those people might have infected._   Standing in the middle of her prison cell, here in the depths of Asgard, she saw that she had a visitor: the same one who always came.

"Prince Loki," Sif said.

 _You certainly stopped calling me 'my King' once I brought you the news of my father's emergence from the Odinsleep._ "Lady Sif.  Savior of Midgard.   The Architect of Plans."

"My apologies for taking a title which -"

"Which was mine for far too long," Loki said.  "I'm glad it went to someone worthy of it.  None better than you, my lady."

"I am not your lady," Sif said.

"No?"  _It serves me right for taking so long to ask it, and to ask as I just did...more fool me._

"I am a prisoner, Loki, not an idiot."

"None would ever call you the latter," Loki said.

She dipped her head in thanks.  "Surely one of your newer...younger comrades-in-arms would be a better match for you."

Loki raised an eyebrow.  "Such as?"

"Lady Hope Van Dyne, the Ant.  Founder and leader of the Avengers you joined to fight me and my forces."  _And we fought you to enough of a standstill to ensure we Bifrosted up._

"Ah.  Hope," Loki said.  "Yes, she is a fine dancing partner."

_I knew it._

"But she is not you, however much her punches are hauntingly like your own," Loki said.

"Be that as it may, I enabled your enemies," Sif said.  "I led your friends' foes to the edge of victory.  I bested you in single combat on that planet."

"Sif, you have always...kicked my tuchus, as the Midgardians say; why should Midgard be any different?" he asked with a friendly smile.  "And as for your armies, you disposed of them handily, making no longer any threat."  _Except to field cafeterias who need to feed so many mouths._

"Making most of them no longer any threat," Sif corrected.  "There were a few whose minds were not...like the others."

Loki nodded.  "And thus not affected by the Bifrost modification you requested of Heimdall.  Those few are being handled by specialists.  Amora is tutoring the girl, while Sigyn is running slow enough for the girl's brother to keep up."

 _And speaking of the remarkable ones..._ "Have Hogun and the others recovered?"  _I know I ask it at least once every time you visit, but it does my nerves good to be reminded of where they are, that they survived._

Loki gave a nod as he paced the length of Sif's prison cell.  "Fandral's healed, though he is slower to laugh these days.  Volstagg's retired to tend to his family; and Hogun likewise retired, removing himself to Vanaheim for reflection."

Sif dipped her head in recognition of what her comrades-in-arms had undergone.  "And yourself, my king?" she asked.

He stopped where he was.  "You know me, Sif."

"I do," she agreed.  "Ergo my question."

"What do you want me to say, Lady Sif?" Loki asked, resuming his pacing.  "That I was disappointed when you went to Midgard to challenge my brother to battle you?  That I was relieved when Mjolnir returned without either you nor he dying?  That I was shocked...and hurt that you did not then return, but roamed the planet by all appearances.  That I was - and am - proud of how you outwitted the most intelligent leaders those companies and militias could offer?"

"I wish you to say what you wish to say," Sif said.

 _I love you.  I think I always did._   "Yes," Loki said.

 _Typical silvertongued answer._ "You showed me how to get them all on board," Sif said.

"Oh really?"

She nodded.  "You tell them what _you_ want, in such a way that they are tempted with how it fits with their own plans or hopes."   Storming the heavens had evidently been a dream of the Midgarders, if one judged by how many of the humans had flocked to Sif's banner.  And with the collected might of SHIELD, HYDRA, Hammer Industries, and OsCorp at her command and her disposal, it was a short Bifrost trip to the gates of Asgard.    "A pity human minds cannot handle modified Bifrosting," Sif said with what Loki recognized as a knowing smile.

"Yes, quite fragile," Loki agreed.  "Speaking of, your Great One friend has asked me to pass along my well-wishes to you."  _So very far from an onerous task - I would do it even if he and I were not on good terms._

"Thank Bruce for me if you will.  And my special thanks to the messenger."

Loki bowed.

"And how are you?" Sif asked.

"You asked me already.  Think you my answer is already changed?"

"That is not why I ask.

"Do tell."

"I know you," Sif said sagely.

"You do," Loki confirmed.  "And I you."

"And with as busy as you are, Loki, even with the Allfather awake, you have other issues to attend to."

"None more important," Loki said.  "I am here by choice."

"I never questioned that."

"Good."

"How are you?" Sif repeated.

Loki laughed briefly.  "I am here and deem you worthwhile because I am unwell?  Is _that_ what you think?"

"No."  _Or I didn't.  Now I have a new nightmare, if this conversation does not go to plan._

"Then why the refrain of a question?" Loki asked.

"You were disquieted about something before I left to break ranks and chase down Thor on Midgard, I could see it in your eyes.  And your entire visits to me, however cheerful and in a good mood you are in, there has been a shadow over you."  Softening her eyes a touch, "Talk to me."

 _When could I refuse you?_    "Odin Allfather pulled me aside when he had emerged from the Odinsleep.  It seems there was a secret he had kept from me."

Sif stood inches from her cell's clear wall, awaiting Loki's news.

He hesitated, placing one hand upon the clear wall, and nothing more did he do.

"Loki?"

"Did you know Thor is bringing that scientist of yours to Asgard to marry her?"

 _As Hope is_ your _scientist..._   "My congratulations to Jane Foster, then.  Now, what did the King say to you?  Or is it classified, a matter spoken only between a King and a king?"

 _How easy it would be to say that that is the case, to claim something Sif would not second-guess or defy._   "It was not," Loki said, as his wall-braced hand turned blue, ridged, and grooved.  Frost appeared and evaporated in radiating concentric handprints.

Sif stared, taking only a half-step back.

Loki dared not more, wasn't positive he could have even if he wanted to.

She took a full step closer, only a breath of air and her clothes separating her from the wall and, on the other side, his hand.

She placed her hand against his.

...or would've been, if not for that accursed wall.

"Loki Odinson, that is quite the secret."

"Loki Skadisson," at your service," Loki replied, relieved.  _Now you know._

"Skadi?  She was a friend of my brother's before the last War," Sif recalled.  _That certainly explains why Heimdall didn't wish to speak to anyone for a few centuries after the end of the War._

"I had always known I was not the Allmother's by birth," _only by tutelage;_ "but prior to this revelation, I had long assumed to have been born to the Allfather's first wife."

Sif met Loki's eyes, their warmth a reassurance to him, and he sent her a vow in turn: _This changes nothing_ and _I will always be here for you_.

After some time had passed, Sif asked, "So, what happens now?"

"Odin has sent me to fetch you, now that he has completed the deliberations about what is to become of you," Loki said.

"I raised arms against Asgard, and nearly killed your brother," Sif said.  "I will not struggle or resist whatever is to befall me."

 _And people say I'm theatrical._ "Your actions and quick mind preserved the Nine Realms, and returned power to said brother," Loki reminded her.  "I'd not be surprised if you were put in line to the throne independent of anyone."  _I wouldn't want to be independent, but you deserve it._

Thought Sif, _Even if I'm independent, I'm keeping you, Loki._ "Lead on," she asked of him _,_ and followed his ass all the way to the throne room.


End file.
